Magical Kamen Rider Ranma
by Kamen Rider Wizard
Summary: Ranma is Kamen Rider Kiva and he is going to be invovled with the characters of Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Poor poor Ranma his life is never easy....and I am just making it harder.....THIS STORY IS DEAD AND BEING REWRITTEN READ MKRR ZWEI
1. Kamen Rider Meet Magical Girl

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

It is one year after the the end of the Ranma manga and it is the end of Nanoha StrikerS.

Chapter-1 Kamen Rider meet Magical girl

It's a sunny day as we see a pig-tailed man with a strange bat type creature walking.

"So Kivat why are we heading this way again?" Asks a pig-tailed man.

"Because Ranma-san there have been reports of strange creatures attacking humans which I believe are Fangires." Answers Kivat(the bat creature)

"Oh really so the Fangires have moved to another world huh interesting." Says Ranma

"Yes it is interesting Ranma-san but I have also heared that some Fangires have already been destroyed." Says Kivat

"By who IXA?"Asks Ranma as stops and looks at the sky then backs at Kivat

"No Ranma-san it seems there is another group of humans that are able to destroy Fangires." Answers Kivat

"Thats really interesting lets hope they don't get in over their heads." Says Ranma while smiling

(At Ranma's home as he no longer lives with the tendou's a viloin in a glass case starts vibrating)

"Kivat lets go." Says Ranma as eyes widen and looks at Kivat

"Right Ranma-San BITE" Shouts Kivat as he bites Ranma's hand

"HENSHIN!" Shouts Ranma and then chains wrap around Ranma's waist as they turn into a belt and he pits Kivat onto said belt then quicksilver appears and shatters into the armor of which Clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs and heads toward where the Fangire is.

Kiva arrives just in time to see the horse fangire drain a human.

(authors note-I suck at typing really good fight secenes so I am going to skip this and go right to kiva's finisher if you have a complaint then type your own give it to me and I will put it into the chapter and credit you if not then don't complain.)

"Damn it." says Kiva as he pulls out a red Fustle and puts it into Kivat's mouth and Kivat flys off and says WAKE UP as he does this Kiva brings his arms up to himself as the sky turns dark and a cresent moons appears in the background Kiva then brings his leg up as Kivat flys around the leg the chains break off reaveling a red interior with three jewels in the middle thenKiva jumps into the air and comes down on the fangire making the fangire impact with the ground and a strange symbol is made into the graond and the three jewles light up and destroy the fangire and all that is left is a glowing ball of light which is promptly eaten by a living castle that was hidden until now.

"Chew and swallow properly." says Kivat to Castle Doran

"Well thats one less fangire to worry about." says Kiva

"Very Impressive but I am afraid Kiva you are going to have to come with me." Says a 19 year old blonde hair girl.

"Who are you?" Asks Kiva looking at the girl

"I am Fate T. Harlaown and I am to bring you to the Time-Space Administration Bureau." Answers Fate

To be continued.....

Hello Kivat the third here next time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma..Kiva has his hands full dealing with this Fate girl and whats this Time-Space Administration Bureau she talked about hmmm could she be with those humans that are destorying the fangires oh well stay tuned for the next chapter Kiva vs. Fate Enter Garulu Form. Break the Chains of Fate WAKE Up

Alright my new story Magical Kamen Rider Ranma has its first chapter done. if you have any questions ask them nicly and I will try to answer them. Remebr to vote for who will get paire up with Ranma in this story the top two will win. And for those who are awaiting my second chapterof IkkiTousen 1/2 please be paitent I lost what I had layed out for the second chapter when I had to wipe my computer. and the inspiration that made me want to write this goes to Ten-Faced Paladin and ZK Chromedragozoid for there stories Kamen Rider Ran-o and Rosario to Kiva. Also looking for beta-readers for this story.


	2. Kiva vs Fate Enter Garulu Form

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=talking

=thinking

Oh yeah I am making a correction Ranma does not have Tasulot yet therefore he does not havd Emperor form...yet but he will in later chapters.

Well here it is the second chapter and so far in the lead for the pairing is Nanoha and Vita (Vita and Nanoha smile).

"Wait want do you mean pairing?" says Ranma.

Oh well Ranma you are going to be paired up with two women in this story and I am thinking of throwing in a third (Nanoha and Vita glare at me) What??

"Do it and I will smash your head in!" says Vita.

"Its clear me and Vita-chan are going to win so you can close the poll down." Says Nanoha

No it is going to stay open till the I bring out the third chapter and their is nothing you two can do about it.

"Oh really?" says Nanoha with and evil smile

"Nothing we can do huh?" says Vita also with an evil smile

oh crap I am so screwed.

"Yeah you are." Says Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 2 Kiva vs. Fate Enter Garulu Form

"Hello" says Kivat. "Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma, we had just finsihed off a Fangire when this strange young woman named Fate appeared and said that we were to come with her to this Time Space Administration Bureau....what will you do Ranma-San"

"So you say your name is Fate, what does your bureau want with me?" asks Kiva

"They need to ask you a few questions." says Fate

"And if I refuse?" asks Kiva

"Then I am to bring you in by force Kiva." says Fate

"And how are you going to do that?" asks Kiva

" Oh like this(pulls out a golden triangle piece that what appears to by to Kiva)." says Fate (she is sourrounded by a golden light and goes through her transformation...I will work doing a better job of decribing them later) Fate

"Well this I was not expecting but that doesn't mean I am coming with you I can change forms too." says Kiva and pulls out a blue fustle

"GARULU SABER!" Calls Kivat (Inside Castle Doran we see a man look up this man is named Jiro or more presice Garulu)

"It seems I am needed again" Says Jiro and he jumps up and runs over to a spot on the floor and scratches his hand across it as a blue aura covers him and an image of his true forms shows but then he changes into a sword and shoot out of Castle Doran toward Kiva who grabs him and chains wrap around Kiva's arm and change it into a blue wolf like are and chains wrap around his chest and change it to a blue wolf like chest anmd Kiva's helmet eyes change to blue too this is Kiva Garulu Form )

"I am not coming with you" growls Kiva GF

"I see then I will make you!" says Fate

(Like I said before I suck with fight secenes so I am skipping to the end I will add the fight scene later once I get some beta readers)

"Your pretty strong Fate." huffs Kiva GF manaing to keep an insult to himself

"Your not shabby yourself Kiva." huffs Fate

I have to get out of here if I don't I might just lose. thinks Kiva

"Whats the matter Kiva getting tired? taunts Fate

"No just finsihed planning my next move" says Kivaand brings up the saber to his face and turns the wolf head toward Fate as blue energy waves come out forcing Fate to block allowing Kiva to escape.

"Damn it he got away." says Fate

(Where Kiva managed to escape to he has change back into Ranma)

"Damn it she was strong." says Ranma

"Are you ok Ranma-San?" asks Kivat

"Yeah I will be I just need to get a bite to eat." Says Ranma as he walks out from the alleyway he had hid in and bumps into a female.

"Ouch that hurt" Says the Female

"Oh sorry about that" Says Ranma as he helps the female up

"Oh thats alright at least your sorry for it." Says the female

"No thats not enough at least let me make it to yah how about lunch?" asks Ranma

" ok then I had better introduce myself My name is Nanoha Takamachi" Says Nanoha

"ok mine is Ranma Saotome nice to meet yah " Says Ranma

"Hello Kivat the Third here again" says Kivat. "So we managed to get away from the reallyt strong Fate and have bumped into another girl named Nanoha what will happen? Well stay tuned for the next chapter of Magical Kamen Rider Ranma.. Ranma and Nanoha Love at first site!? WAKE UP Unleash The Chains of Fate."

To Be Continued....

ALRIGHT another chapter done man this turning out better then I had hoped this story is coming out just how I want it but please people please read and review and the polls will be closed come the third chapter so please vote. still looking for beta readers. Now if you will exscuse me I have to go hide from an angry Nanoha and Vita (Runs and hide)


	3. Ranma and Nanoha Love at First Sight?

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

"" =Talking

**=thinking

Hello all Kamen Rider Den-O here well this is the third chapter bet you weren't expecting it so soon...well the polls are as of now closed and the winners are Nanoha, Vita...and Fate.

"What how did she win it was only supposed to be the top two!" demands Vita

You and here tied so deal with it

"Fate-Chan were going to have so much fun with Ranma." Says Nanoha while smiling

"That statement can go so many ways Nanoha" Deadpans Fate

"Don't I get a say in this what if I don't want to paired up with them?" asks Ranma

"You don't want to paired up with us Ranma" Nanoha,Vita and Fate ask looking at Ranma with an evil smile

"Uhhh no I think you three are really beautiful and I wouldn't think of anyone else to be paired up with" says Ranma scared

Right well then I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Magical Kamen Rider Ranma now if you escuse me I have to prepare for the fallout with the other charatcers

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 3 Ranma and Nanoha Love at First Sight!?

"Hello again" Says Kivat "Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma we had just escaped the reallt strong Fate and have bumped into another young woman named Nanoha and Ranma-San is treating her to lunch...and not me oh well treat her right Ranma-San and don't forget your manners"

"Ahh so Nanoha do you have any place you like to normaly eat at?" asks Ranma

"Hmm well there is this nice little resturant that I like." answers Nanoha

"Right lead the way cause I just moved here and I don't really know were anything is at." admits Ranma

"Ahh I thought so, well then how about after we have lunch I show you around?" asks Nanoha with a cute smile

"Uhh yeah sure that would be nice." says Ranma while blushing and smiling a little

*Man she really is cute.* thinks Ranma

*That smile is soo cute on him like that.* thinks Nanoha while blushing herself

"Oh were here Ranma." Says Nanoha coming out of her thoughts

"Oh ok, wow this place is pretty nice" says Ranma

"Yes it is" Says Nanoha

(during lunch)

"Hey Nanoha you ever get that feeling that your being watched?" asks Ranma

"Hmmm well I am getting it right now buut its probaly nothing we are in a resturant." says Nanoha

"True." Says Ranma

(a few tables away we see a orange haired girl and a blueish haired girl these two are Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima)

"Hey Subaru isn't that Nanoha?" asks Teana

"Yeah it is." answers Subaru

"Ok well then who's that guy with her?" asks Teana

"Hmm I'm not sure I have never seen him before maybe he's her secret lover." answers Subaru while blushing a little

"Really well thats different do you think we should tell anyone?" asks Teana also blushing a bit

"Not yet lets just watch them and follow them if they leave." answers Subaru

"Are you sure we should do that?" asks Teana

"Yes we need to to make sure Nanoha will be alright." answers Subaru

"Since when does Nanoha need to be checked up on shes stronger then us." Says Teana

"Uh oh well you know just because." says Subaru

"Right your just saying that because your curious of who the guy is." accuses Teana

" I..i..i..am not." stutters Subaru

(Back over with Ranma and Nanoha)

"That was a good lunch Ranma, thank you for buying it ." says Nanoha smiling

"ahh oh well it was no problem I mean umm yeah your welcome." Says Ranma while blushing

*he is soo cute when he get all flustered like that.* thinks Nanoha while blushing a little

"Ok so are you going to show me around?" asks Ranma getting his emotions back under control

"Yea....(just as she is about to answer him she is contacted by the Time Spacce Administration Bureau)....Sorry Ranma I have to go I have work to do but we can get together later though..(hands Ranma her home address.I am saying she does deal with it)I am very sorry Ranma." aplogizes Nanoha

"It's ok I understand later it is then." says Ranma

"It's a date then" says Nanoha smiling

"A..a..date...uhh ok then" says Ranma blushing

(In castle Doran we see the violin from the first chapter starts vibrating) (Back with Ranma)

"(His eyes widen) Crap I was hoping to enjoy some peace today." says Ranma as he takes off to go fight the Fangire that has appeared

To Be Continued...

"Hello Kivat the third here once again." says Kivat "Well it seems that a fangire has shown itself and just when things were getting good between Ranma-San and Nanoha..Oh well stay tuned for the next chapter of Magical Kamen Rider Ranma.....Kiva's Defeat?!?! Wait WHAt oh no oh no Ranma-San becareful." WAKE UP Unleash The Chains of Fate

OH YEAH third chapter done bet you weren't expecting an update this fast well after I got the second done I knew excatly how I wanted the third chapter to go so I typed it.

"Please Help me" begs Ranma

why do you need help

"Them thats why (points to many of the other females from Striker)" says Ranma

oh sorry ladies the pairings have been (I am clocked over the head by Subaru and out cold)

"We will make you put us in the pairings" says Subaru

"My only hope for survival is knocked out" says Ranma

"Hey wait whats that about my defeat?!?!" exclaims Ranma

"Well till the next chapter see you all later " says Kivat 


	4. Kiva Defeated

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=Talking

**=Thinking

Oh yeah it is after Nanoha StrikerS so I will be using what happens in Kiva and throwing in my own enemies anyone got an idea for an enemy let me know and he just might make it in

Ohhh hello Kamen Rider Den-O here It seems I was knocked out what happened (looks around and sees alot of every girl knocked except Vita, Fate and Nanoha) Nevermind (sees a little blonde haired girl hugging Ranma) hey Ranma whos that

"This is Vivio she keeps calling me her Ranma-Papa."says Ranma

Oh yeah.....right

"Ahh Ranma you will make a great father." says Nanoha while smiling

"Joy." deadpans Ranma

"Oh yeah Teturo what was that crack about him being 'stuck with another Mallet weilder?!'" Growls Vita

calm down Vita I am sure he means no harm(not bloody likly but I liked the comment though)

too many ideas must continue typing chapters

ok ok time to start the next chapter I hope you all like this one too

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 4 Kiva'S Defeat?!

"Jiro here" says Jiro "Kivat is out with a cold so I am doing this now lets see (Looks through a few papers) ok Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma..Ranma-san had lunch with Nanoha and was about to explore the city with her when Nanoha was called off to work and Bloody Rose gave off the warning signal for a fangire they both are probaly heading to the same place but well just read the chapter....stupid Ranma-San seems I am going to have to teach him not to lose."Says Jiro......what your still here get to reading to the story already!!" yells Jiro

(Will turn back the clock a bit and go to where the Fangire showed up as we move to their we see three Kids one with Pink hair and female another with Blonde hair and two different colored eyes also female and another with red hair who is male and their names are Caro Ru Lushe, Vivio Takamachi and Erio Mondial.)

"So Vivio what do you want to do today?" asks Caro

"ummm I don't know....are we going to be in trouble for being out here alone?" asks Vivio

"We will be fine this is a really safe part of the city Vivio" says Erio

(A bit down the street we see a man with a leather Jacket that has a rook on the back of it...anyone who has seen Kiva knows who this is)

"Time Play begin." says the man as he begins his stop watch

"kill people who use that magic stuff.'says the man

"Found some." Says the man while smiling evily

(Back with Caro, Vivio, and Erio they are eating some ice-cream)

"Hmmm this is really good isn't it Erio?" asks Caro

"Yeah it is do you like yours Vivio?" asks Erio

"Yes." says a smiling Vivio

(as they are eating and enjoying themselves they are covered by a shadow and that is the shadow of the man you saw earlier)

"Magic users...Die." says the man as he slams his fist into the table breaking it

(Erio grabs Vivio and Caro and jumps back)

"Who are you?" Demands Erio

"Rook." says Rook simply then Rook changes into his Fangire form that of a lion

"This game is going to be fun." Says Rook

(and thats what bring us to Nanoha leaving and Bloody Rose going off and now we take you too Kiva arriving before Rook can hurt them since Rook isn't giving them time to change)

"Stop this now and get away from those children Rook." Demands Kiva

"Kiva...you will not stop my game I am having too much fun." says Rook

*Great another one of his Time-Plays....I have to distract him long enough for those kids to get out of here.* thinks Kiva

(Kiva gets infront of the kids)

"Run you three don't asks questions just run NOW!" yells Kiva

"But starts Caro..(Kiva cuts her off)"No Buts GO NOW!" yells Kiva again

"Come on Caro" says Erio

"Right" says Caro

(Caro, Vivio, and Erio run and hide)

"Its just you and me Rook" says Kiva

"grr I will find them again but right now you are in my way and I am going to kill you." says Rook

(SO as Caro, Vivio, and Erio are hiding they are watching their saviour get his butt kicked left and right)

"Damn it he's really serious this time I just might die here" says Kiva

( Just as Rook is about to finish the fight and the kids get ready to defend theselves everyone hears Beep Beep Beep Rook changes back into his human form and looks at his stops watch)

"Time-Over I lose" says Rook as he leaves

(The three Kids come out and run over to Kiva they know who this is but he saved them so they figure he can't be all bad as they were told)

"Are you ok Kiva?"asks

"I will be" answers Kiva as he struggles to stand

" Ummm Kiva we are going to have to ask you to come with us please" says Caro

"Why do I... (he is cut off by the arrival of Nanoha, Vita, Subaru, and Teana)....Oh thats why" says Kiva

"Vivio are you ok did this creature hurt you?" asks Nanoha

"No he....(she is cut off by Nanoha and Vita walking to Kiva)..saved us.." says Vivio as she frowns as she realizes that she wasn't heard

"You are Kiva correct?" asks Nanoha

"Yeah." says Kiva

"Good now we don't have to search for you." says Vita

"You were about to harm those children,what kind of monster are you?asks Nanoha

"Hey now I was about to do no such thing." says Kiva trying to defend himself

"Oh yeah like we will believe that one. " says Vita as shes brings up Graf Eisen and smashes Kiva in the chest and send him flying

"We will bring you in beaten if we have to..Divine Shooter!! yells Nanoha and hits Kiva with the attack and he flying some more and finally lands on the ground beaten very badly and as a result Kivat does not have the strength to keep the armor of Kiva on so Kiva changes back to Ranma

".....ow..." says Ranma weakly

"Now to bring him.....RANMA... you....your..Kiva!?!"asks Nanoha in disbelief

"Nanoha you know this guy?" asks Vita

"Yeah but I didn't know he was Kiva." admits Nanoha

"Nanoha-mama wait he saved us he wasn't going to hurt us don't hurt him anymore please" Pleads Vivio

"Is this true you two?" asks Vita looking at Caro and Erio

"Yes it is he saved us." asnwers Caro

Yep he managed to drive the guy that was trying to kill us away."says Erio

"Oh no..Vita get him we will take him with us but he's going to need medical attenation...I think we made a mistake" says Nanoha

(When they leave a man walks out from behind a tree this man is Jiro)

"This could be a problem" says Jiro

To Be continued...

"Jiro again" says Jiro "Well this is bad Kiva's been beaten by Rook and then again by some chicks you had better live throguh this Ranma-San".......find out what happens Next time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma WAKE UP Unleash The Chains of Fate.

Ok chapter number 4 done I think that this will be the last one for a bit maybe I am typing up a storm so I just might bring out the next chapter soon

"Oh my poor Ranma I am sorry for what I did to you." says Nanoha

"Yeah now can we get Vivio off of me?" asks Ranma

hehehe man I am really like these after chapter things there fun

"So whats going to happen to Caro and Erio?" asks Fate

oh they will probaly look up to Ranma as either a father figure or older brother I haven't decided yet

well thats it for this chapter this is Kamen Rider Den-O saying till next chapter later 


	5. Questions, Answers, and Feelings

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=Talking

**=Thinking

Hello to all Kamen Rider Den-O here and here is chapter 5

"Hey Den-O." says Ranma

yeah what

"Someone was asking how I became Kamen Rider Kiva." says Ranma

oh really let me see (Looks through the the whole 14 reviews) well I'll be so someone did...ok that is a very good question that I will answer but not in this chapter I will do a flashback chapter in a couple of days or so cause this does need to be explained so everyone will understand the enemies that will show up and again if anyone wants to have a character cameo or a villan in this let me know and I will put them in a later chapeter...so I hope this answers anyone elses questions....oh yeah Ranma were is everyone at

"Oh some strange looking guys came in and claimed that they were your security team." answers Ranma

I do't have a....crap......the taros-Tachi...well looks like your free today

"Really?" asks Ranma with a bit of hope in his eyes

Yeah it seems the taros-tachi managed to distract them today

"YES FINALLY A DAY OF FREEDOM!!" Shouts Ranma

yeah you make it like those three are a bad thing

"No not them its everyone else." says Ranma

oh I see alright oh yeah if anyone noticed at the end of the last chapter their was not title given for this one and the reason is...I couldn't think of one at the time but I have on now so begin chapter 5

Chapter 5 Questions, Answers, and Feelings

"Ahh Kivat here and finaly over that nasty cold."Says Kivat "Hmmm lets see what Ranma-San was beaten and taken by Nanoha and her companions hmmm this is not good Ohhh Ranma-San please be alright"

(We see Ranma in a medical room surrounded by a Brown haired 19 year old girl, Nanoha, Erio, Caro, Vivio, and Vita)

"So this is Kiva huh?"asks a Brown haired 19 year old girl

"Yes he is Hayate-Chan."answers Nanoha

"We beat him pretty easily though."says Vita

"Only because he was already injruied from protecting Caro Erio and Vivio." says Nanoha

"What Caro, Erio are you two ok?" asks a worried Fate

"Yeah were fine Kiva here protected us." answers Erio

"Maybe he's not as bad as we were told."says Fate

"Perhaps but we will have to question him when he wakes up." says Hayate

(Everyone nods thier heads in agreement)

(A few days later...hey Ranma may be Kiva but he got his butt kicked badly)

"ohhhhh were am I?" asks a groggy Ranma

"Your in the medical wing of the Time-Space Administration Bureau or the TSAB if you want Ranma." answers Nanoha

"Nanoha.....I guess you know then." says Ranma a little sad

*Shes probaly going to want nothing to do with me...where did this thought come from?* thinks Ranma

"That you are Kiva yes but you saved my adopted daughter and Fatge-Chan's to charges so we figured you can't be all bad plus you were really nice when you bought lunch." says a smiling Nanoha while blushing a little

(Fate walks in)

"So we meet again Kiva." says Fate

"Ah it's you." says Ranma with a little fear on his face

"Don't worry I am not going to fight you unless you are a problem." says Fate trying to ease his fears...keyword try

"Ah ok thats fine I guess."says Ranma surprising feeling a bit more at ease

"Ranma what are your intentions as Kiva?"asks Nanoha

"To protect the world from Fangires and any other evil that threatens it." says Ranma with a serious expression

"Can anyone become Kiva Ranma?" asks Fate

"No..just me." answers Ranma

"Oh really how do you knows this?" asks Fate

"Kivat told me that only I could becme Kiva." answers Ranma

"Speaking of Kivat were is he?" asks Ranma

"The bat, he's being studied right now."answers Fate

"What give him back you don't have the right to do that to him!!" yells and angry Ranma

"Ranma calm down nothing bad is happening to him."says Nanoha

"Calm down you have my friend how can I be calm!" says a still angry Ranma

"I see so he's not just your tool to change into Kiva but your friend?" asks Nanoha while holding Raging Heart in her hand

"Yes he is." says Ranma calming down a little

"Ok come on I will take you to him." says Nanoha

"Wait Nanoha you can't (Fate is cut off by Nanoha)" You heard him Fate-Chan we took his friend and he has answered all the question we were told to ask him I think we can take him to his friend now." says Nanoha

"Thank you Nanoha." says a relieved and greatful amd smiling Ranma

"No...no problem at all Ranma." says Nanoha blushing

*He really is cute* thinks Nanoha

(Fate is watching and has a blush on her face as well after seeing Ranma's smile)

*He's really cute whens he's not being a jerk.* thinks Fate

(Nanoha, Fate, and Ranma go to were Kivat is being held at)

"So do you have anymore questions for me Miss Hayate?" asks Kivat

"No that will be all Kivat-San." answers Hayate

(Nanoha, Fate, and Ranma walk in to the room)

"Kivat are you ok?" asks a worried Ranma

"Yes I am Ranma-San and it is good to see you are finally awake." answers Kivat

"So Nanoha how did everything go?" asks Hayate

"Great Hayate-Chan he's a really nice person so the info we have on Kiva is wrong." answer Nanoha

"What info?"asks Ranma

"Well we have some infomation from the Wonderful Blue Sky Oraganization that decribes you as a big threat to humanity but it seems it was wrong." answers Hayate

"Yes infact we would like to ask you to join the TSAB." says Nanoha smiling

"Hello Nanoha here." says a smiling Nanoha " I have always wanted to do this...Well I hope Ranma joins thet TSBA it would be real nice if he did....Next Time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma......Ranma's Choice and Bassha's Magnum..WAKE UP Unleash the Chains of Fate see you next time.

To Be Continued...

Ahhh a good stopping place a good cliff hanger well I hope you all liked it.

"Ahhh well it has been very peacefull." says Ranma

yeah it has been I gotta thank the taros-tachi for the help

"Yes they did an excellent job." Says the Imagin Sieg

whoah Seig what are you doing here

"I have come to make my royal appearance in the story." says Seig

"But Seig you can't be in it." says Ranma

"Ah but it is not up to you it is up to Den-O and I am certain he will put me in." says Seig

uhhh yeah right I will get right on that..oh yeah Teturo Vita told me to tell you that you are forgiven...(Looks through a few papers) hmm that seems to be everything well until the next Chapter see ya later


	6. Ranma's Choice and Bassha's Magnum

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=Talking

**=Thinking

ahhh yo Den-O here along with Ranma and Seig

"Hey everyone."says Ranma

"Hello my subjects." says Seig

yeah well this is chapter 6 so I hope you all like it and oh yeah I forgot to mention this but Ranma is 19 years old in this sorry I forgot to say anything about

"Ummm Den-O?" asks Ranma

what is it Ranma

"Why is Seig still here?"asks Ranma

you wanna tell him to leave

"No." says Ranma with a little fear on his face

neither do I so start chapter 6

Chapter 6 Ranma's Choice and Bassha's Magnum

"Kivat here." says Kivat "Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Ranma-San has answered some question and was ofered to join the TSAB what will you do Ranma-San what will you do

"So let me get this straight your offering me a job here after all the crap you people put me through?" asks Ranma

"Yes Ranma we are."says Hayate with a sweatdrop

"Please Ranma will you join please?"asks Nanoha

"I..I don't know I mean I just don't know right now."says an uncertain Ranma

"Oh please Ranma join please?"asks Nanoha using the puppy-dog eyes

"I...I...alright I will join."answers Ranma caving in to the puppy-dog eyes

"Thats great Ranma I am so happy you decided to join." exclaims a happy and smiling Nanoha

*That smile makes it all worth joining."thinks Ranma

"Well then Ranma I think it time we test out just how strong you are is that ok?"asks Hayate

"Hmm sure I guess it couldn't hurt to show off a little."says Ranma

"A little over confindent aren't we?"asks Fate

"No not really."answer Ranma

"Heh we will see." says Fate

"So what do I got to do Miss Hayate?"asks Ranma

"Well we need to see you in action as Kiva so we are going to set up a mock battle between you and a few test drones."answers Hayate

"Sounds good." says Ranma

(Vita walks in)

"You sound pretty confindent for someone who got their but handed to them a few days ago." says Vita

"I have no exscuse for that loss." says Ranma

"Ok then please follow me Ranma."says Hayate

(Ranma follows Hayate leaving Fate, Nanoha, and Vita alone)

"So how well do you think he will do Nanoha?" asks Fate

"I am sure he will do just fine Fate-Chan." answers Nanoha

*This Ranma he has done something to my...I mean to Nanoha* thinks Fate

"Pretty confindent in him aren't you Nanoha?" asks Vita

*What the heck is wrong with Nanoha, shes acting so lovey-dovey over this Ranma guy." thinks Vita

(At the training field)

"Ok Ranma anytime you are ready just change and we will begin."says Hayate

"Got Ya."says Ranma

"Ready to go Ranma-San...BITE."shouts Kivat as he bites Ranma's hand

"HENSHIN!" yells Ranma and then chains wrap around Ranma's waist as they turn into a belt and he puts Kivat onto said belt then quicksilver appears and shatters into the armor of Kamen Rider Kiva

"Ok Begin training test."shouts Hayate as several test drones appear and start firing forcing Kiva to take cover and keeping him at a distance

"Damn this sucks." says Kiva

"At times like this when at a distance he is needed." says Kivat as Kiva pulls out a Fuestle with a green fish lead head and places it in Kivat's mouth

"BASSHA MAGNUM!" Shouts Kivat an then we go to Castle Doran and inside of it we see Jiro and a young boy in an old school boy uniform playing a game of cards when they both hear the call

"Tch not me." growls out Jiro

"Oh it seems it is my turn." says the boy also know as Ramon or Bassha, Ramon then spins around and snaps his fingers as a green aura appears around him and he turns into a gun and is fired from Castle Doran and heads toward Kiva who catches it with his right hand as chains wrap around it and turn it into a green fish like arm, then chains wrap around Kiva's chest and change into a green fish like chest and then Kiva's Helmet eyes turn green this is Kiva Bassha Form

"Ok lets do this right."says Kiva BF as it begins to rain and the ground is covered by a small layer of water and the destruction of the drones begins, we now go over to Hayate, Fate, Nanoha, and Vita who are watching

"So he changed forms again." says Fate intriged

"He's doing pretty good." says Hayate

"I knew he would do great." says a happy Nanoha

"He's not too bad." admits Vita

"He's about done."says Hayate as Kiva Bassha form finishes the last of the test drones off and walks up and changing back into Ranma

"Well how was that?" asks a smiling and proud Ranma

"That was great Ranma." says Nanoha smiling too

"Not to bad." says Fate

"Well done Ranma you did very good job." compliments Hayate

"You did ok." says Vita

"Well at least you approve." says a still smiling Ranma

*That smile is so nice on him.* thinks a blushing Nanoha

*That Smile why does it make me feel warm inside? thinks Fate

"So what now?" asks Ranma

"Well I was expecting the test to take a little longer then what it did." answers Hayate

"Oh I got it how about we all go out for lunch?" asks Nanoha

"Sounds good." says Ranma

"FIne with me."answer Fate

"Lunch sounds like a great idea Nanoha-chan."says a smiling Hayate

"I guess."says Vita

(But before they can leave alarms go off signaling an attack in the city and the hero and Heroines run off to find out what the threat is this time)

"Yo Ranma here." says Ranma "I felt like doing this well just before we can go get lunch an alarm goes of meaning that something bad is happening well I wander what it is oh well Next time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma.....Hammer Time, Graf Eisen and Dogga Hammer Team Up WAKE UP Unleash The Chains of Fate

To Be Continued...

Yes Chapter 6 is now done hope you all like it

"Hey Den-O" says Ranma

what is it now Ranma

"It's about Seig, he umm seems to have taken the next chapter and sealed himself in a room." says Ranma

WHAT!?!?!?! WHY THAT NO GOOD (GOes off on a rant)

"Yeah well since Den-O is busy umm till next Chapter See ya later." says Ranma waving goodbye


	7. Hammer Time Graf Eisen and Dogga Hammer

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=Talking

**=Thinking

Finally got my chapter back...stupid Seig

"What was that?"asks Seig sounding annoyed

nothing nothing at all well I hope you all liked ome chapter...expect more of them incase someone decides to take another chapter

"ORE SANJOU!" says Momotaros

Momo what are you doing here

"Boredom mostly we haven't had a good fight in awhile."answers Momotaros

oh I see

"I think you just want to sneak your way into the chapte.r" says Jiro

"What I do not but if Den-O wants to put me I won't complain."says Momataros

"Told you thats what he wanted."says Jrio

well now thats out of the way begin chapter 7

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Chapter 7 Hammer Time, Graf Eisen and Dogga Hammer Team Up

"Jiro again." says Jiro "Well someone or something has attacked the city and Ranma and his girls..hehehe...have run off to fight it but will they be surprised by what they find only one way to find out read the story." says Jiro

In the city that was being attacked we see a man with purple hair and in a lab coat witgha bodysuit on underneath it abd when we see he his face we can see what looks like stained-glass markings on his face these are the markings of the Fangire this man is Jail creator of the numbers and infused with the powers of the Fangire and thus is under the control of the Fangires

"Heh this city will burn,but first cyborg Fangires bring my any kind of magical and high tech items you can find then burn everything." says Jail to a small army of cyborg Fangires

*I need to gather materials so I can take get out from under King's thumb and Bishop's watchful eye.* thinks Jail

We now go to our Hero and Heroines who have gotten into the city

"I wonder what happened?" asks Ranma

"I wish I could tell you Ranma." answers Nanoha

"Well wahtever cause seems to have moved to the center of the city."says Fate

"And whoever did this leave alot of destruction."says Vita as they head to the center of the city but Ranma and Vita get seprated from Nanoha and Fate and are surrouned by the Cyborg Fangires

"Crap." says Ranma as he Henshins into Kiva

"Crap is right." agrees Vita as she activates Graf Eisen

"hmmmm these Fangires are stronger then normal." says Kiva

"Really I think your just not as strong as you claim to be." says Vita smashing a Cyborg Fangire away

"Really well then watch this..Vita-Chan." says Kiva and he pulls out a Fuestle with a purple fist like head and places into Kivat's mouth

"DOGGA HAMMER!" shouts Kivat as we go to Castle Doran and we see a tall man with slicked back hair sitting at a table with Jiro and Ramon.

"Hmmm oh not me" says a depressed Ramon

"Tch not me either." growls out Jiro

"My turn." says the man known as Riki also known as Dogga as he gets up and walks away from the table and runs both of his hands threw his hair and yells while a purple aura covers him and he changed into a hammer and is shot from Castle Doran towards Kiva who grabs him with both hands as chains cover both arms then change into heavy purple armor arms and then chains cover his chest and turns into a heavy purple armor chest too and Kiva's helmet eyes turn purple too this is Kiva Dogga Form

"Wha...a hammer?" asks Vita

"Heh hows this for strong?" asks Kiva DF while he smashes a few enmeies

"uhh yeah...so what I can do that too." says Vita as she loads a cartridge.

"Schwalbe Fliegen!"yells Vita as she makes four red balls and hits them with Graf Eisen and the hit four Fangires and make them explode

"Hows thats for strong?" asks a proud Vita

"Not bad Vita-Chan not bad but watch this ." answers Kiva DF as he brings Dogga Hammer's handle to Kivat's mouth

"DOGGA BITE!" yells Kivat as he bites the handle infusing the hammer with power

"Heh Time to finish this." says Kiva DF as he brings up Dogga Hammer and purple lighting comes off of it and creates a giant energy hammer which Kiva DF then brings down on the remaining Cyborg Fangires

"And thats how you use a Hammer Vita-Chan."says Kiva DF

"Yeah yeah." says Vita blushing a little at being called Vita-Chan so many times by Kiva DF

"Well done very good Kiva." says Jail who is standing on top of a building

"I guess you are stronger then you look oh well I got what I came for so I will see you next time our paths cross." says Jail while he dissappears in an explosion

"Damn it Jail's alive." says Vita angry

"Seems hes the reason behind the attack." says Kiva DF

"Ranma-Kun!" shouts Nanoha from the distance

"Hey its Nanoha-Chan." says Kiva DF changeing back into Ranma as Nanoha and Fate get close to them

"So did you figure what was going on?" asks Fate

"It was Jail." answers Vita

"WHAT?!?!" shouts Nanoha and Fate

"Yeah I know but it was him seems he working for the fangires." says Vita

"Well we had better go report back to Hayate-Chan with what we have learned" says Nanoha regaining her wits

And so they all head back to the TSAB were they proceed to tell Hayate what they know

"I see this is troubling indeed." says Hayate

"Yeah Hayate-Chan thankfully Vita-Chan and Ranma-Kun managed to drive him off." says Nanoha

"Yes great job you two." says Hayate smiling

"No problem Hayate-Chan." says a smiling Ranma which causes every girl in their to blush

*I really like his smile* thinks Nanoha

*He really does have a nice smile* thinks Fate

*His smile...no no what am I thinking* thinks Vita

"Well thats everything."says Hayate as everyones leaves and we go to Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Ranma walking away from Hayate's office

"Hey how about we all go out for dinner since we missed lunch?" asks Ranma

"Ok Ranma-Kun sounds good." says Nanoha smiling

"Thats fine with me." answers Fate

"Ok but your buying." says Vita

The screen freezes as Chains appear in the corners

Hey Vita here." says Vita "Well Ranma is taking us out to dinner I wonder how it will go oh well next time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma.....Trouble at the Dinner table....WAKE UP Unleash The Chains of Fate

To Be Continued....

Ahhh Chapter 7 done everyone heheheh

"so I am taking them out for dinner thats ok I guess." says Ranma

"You hear that Fate-Chan Ranma-Kun is taking us out to dinner."says Nanoha while Fate blushes

well thats all so untill next chapter this is Den-O saying see ya


	8. Trouble at the Dinner Table

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma

""=Talking

**=Thinking

HELLO EVERYONE I AM BACK but I had to have my computer wiped so I am sad oh well but for the readers who like my story I am writing this chapter for you guys oh and thank you to Teturo for helping me gain back the will to right again. and I am adding another woman to Ranma's troubles so vote the poll is in my profile so please vote

"WHAT why would you do this to me?! Ranma exclaims

"I don't think you should add another girl me Fate-Chan and Vita-Chan are enough." Says Nanoha with a but of anger

too bad my story my rules so that means one more girl will get a chance to be with Ranma haha now start chapter 8

"Oh Really Den-O-San." Says Nanoha grinning evily

uhhh yeah really Nanoha

"I see then I will have to teach you a lesson." Says Nanoha

uhh what do you mean (the screen goes black and you here screams of pain from me)

"There all done now readers please enjoy chapter 8." Says Nanoha smiling standing over my beaten body

Disclaimer- DO NOT ANYTHING

Chapter 8- Trouble at the Dinner Table

"Hello Kivat here." Says Kivat... Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma..Ranma and Vita had just beaten back a new type of Fangire called a Cyborg Fangire and after discovering that it was a man called Jail who created them and reported back to Hayate were they then decided to go out for dinner.

(So we are now back in the city after things have calmed down)

"So where do you ladies want to go to eat?" Asks Ranma looking at Nanoha, Fate, and Vita

"Hmmm well there are a few places that are nice, but I don't know which one to choose." Answers Nanoha

"I say we pick a place that has fresh barbeque and hot pots." Says Vita

" Well I say we go to a high class restaruant with a good dessert menu." Says Fate blushing a little

"Hmmm ok then we will go with Vita-chan's suggestion the fresh barbeque." Says Ranma

"Ok thats sounds good." Says Nanoha

"Darn I was hoping we would go with my suggestion." Says Fate pouting a bit

"So what are we waiting for lets go already." Says Vita running ahead a bit

"Heheh she seems eager." Says Ranma laughing a bit

(so Ranma, Nanoha, Fate, and Vite arrive at a Fresh barbeque restaruant and get seats)

"I just might have a decent meal at a restaruant." Says Ranma blinking a little

"What does that mean Ran-chan?" Asks Nanoha blushing a little from the nickname she called him

"Umm Na-chan please don't call me Ran-chan it really bothers me." Says Ranma wincing a bit

"Well ok then if it bothers you so much umm Ran-Kun then." Says Nanoha smiling

"Yeah that works." Answers Ranma

"All right so lets order already." Says Vita a bit impaient

(A waiter walks up and asks if they are ready to order)

"Ok ok so lets see hmmmm." Says Ranma looking through a menu

"OK I want the barbeque chicken wings." Says Vita

"Hmmm well Ran-Kun how about we get a hot pot that we can share since you can't decide on what to eat. Says Nanoha blushing

"Oh ok that sounds go Na-chan um Fa-chan what are you eating? Asks Ranma with a bit of blush on his face

"Oh well I will share the hot pot with you and Nanoha-chan because you end up with a good selection." Answers Fate blushing

"Can you make it a larger hot pot I might want more." Asks Vita fuming and grumbling a little

"Yes we can." Answers the waiter and he walks away

(So as our Hero and Heroines wait for there food they start talking)

"So Ran-Kun why does the nickname Ran-chan bother you so much?" Asks Nanoha

"...well its just a nickname from my past that was given to me by someone I thought was my friend." Answers Ranma while sighing a bit

"So what did this person do?" Asks Fate

"Well she betrayed me and tried to kill me along with everyone else in my past." Answers Ranma with a sad look on his face

"What why would these people does this!?" Asks Nanoha with a bit of anger on her face

"I don't want to talk about it right now ok." Says Ranma

"But Ran-Kun.." Starts off Nanoha but is cut off by Ranma

"No not right now Na-Chan." Says Ranma

"Man sounds like someones grumpy." Says Vita

"Be nice Vita-chan." Says Nanoha

"Its ok Na-Chan shes right." Admits Ranma

"I just can't imagine anyone wanting to kill you." Says Fate

"Did they know that you are Kiva? Asks Vita

"Not really they just thought I was a threat to them." Answers Ranma

"These people from your past were they Fangires?" Asks Nanoha

"Yeah they were I just didn't know it." Answers Ranma

"Well that is different." Says Nanoha

"Yeah but they know I am Kiva now I had to fight them to get away and thats when Kivat first turned me into Kiva." Says Ranma

"It must have been hard on you to have to fight them." Says Nanoha with worried look on her face

"Yeah it was hard, but I had to." Says Ranma

"Well at least you are ok." Says Fate blushing a bit

"Yeah for that I am glad." Says Ranma smiling a bit

*T..t..that smile so nice.* Thinks Fate blushing

*Damn him and that smile.* Thinks Vita blushing a little

(There food arrives and is set onto the table)

"Finally its here!" Exclaims Vita

"Yeah I was getting a bit tired of waiting." Says Ranma

(They Start eating when the wall explodes open)

"RANMA SAOTOME WERE ARE YOU!" Yells a man with a striped bandana

"Ryouga!?" Exclaims Ranma

"Ha there you are, Finally I can kill you Ranma under the orders of the Queen" Says Ryouga with anger evident on his face as he changes into a Rhino Fangire

"What the..whats going on Ranma?!" Shouts Vita

"A friend has shown up...KIVAT." Yells out Ranma as Kivat flys into the restaruant

"Ready to go Ranma-San BITE!" Yells Kivat and he bites Ranma's hand

"HENSHIN!" Yells Ranma as he changes into Kiva

"RAHHHH!" Screams Ryouga as he Charges Kiva

"WAKE UP!" Shouts Kivat as Kiva jumps into the Air aiming his Kick at Ryouga

(The Scene freezes as Chains appear in the corners)

"Hey Vita Again." Says Vita " Well crap who the heck is this Ryouga guy and why did he change into a fangire and just who is this queen, so many questions, find out the answers next time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma....Explosive Power DoGaBaki Form Appears..WAKE UP Unleash The Chains of Fate

To Be Continued......

Owwww well that schapter 8 faithful readers hope you liked ohhh I hurt so much right now

"Well thats what you get." Says Nanoha

yeah yeah but remeber to vote readers

"What your still going to do that I suppose the first lesson wasn't enough." Says Nanoha

OH CRAP HELP ME (Being dragged away by Nanoha)

"Hehe wow well sinces Den-O is busy See ya next time readers." Says Ranma waving 


End file.
